Press 9
by PirateOfLand
Summary: Hermione calls Ron and tells him her secret fantasy. Sort of...


**Forgive my grammar or possible spelling mistakes. Also this story contains adult words and situations - in a way - so you're warned. It's a nice joke and I thought using my OTP to have a story out of it**.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Hermione had a fight with Ron and they were still apart. It wasn't something pleasant to her, because she really loved Ron and didn't want to be away from him. But, they had this stupid fight and since the're both stubborn to death, they were still waiting for the other one to cave in first.

Usually that was Ron, but to Hermione's surprise he still hadn't made the first move. She knew it was now up to her and she really missed him. I mean really REALLY missed him! He was one phone call away. She taught him how to use the phone without screaming at it and it got to a good use whenever they phone sex each other.

Her eyes were glued to the phone. She had to call him! It was unbearable to stay any longer away from him. She dialed the number quickly and waited for Ron to pick it up.

"Yes," a man's voice was heard.

"Ron, it's me."

"I'm no-."

Hermione interrupted him. "No please, Ron! Let me talk and you just listen alright?"

"I insist-,"

Hermione again didn't let him finish his sentence. "I need you, Ron! It's been two weeks that we're apart and I can't take it anymore. I need you, I need to see you, I need to feel you, I need you in every way possible."

"Let me-,"

She wasn't going to let him talk before she was going to say what she wanted first.

"Do you remember when you asked me once if I have a fantasy and I said no? Well, I lied. I have one fantasy ever since I slept in your house for the first time."

She took one small breath and continued.

"I was thirsty one night and came down to the kitchen to drink some water. There I saw you, shirtless and with just your boxer on, buttering some slices of bread and eating. I got aroused by the sight. I stayed there watching you eating and the traces of butter on your hands and chin turned me on. I run silently back on my bed and I then I put a finger underneath my knickers and inside my wet pussy. I rubbed myself to pleasure that night thinking of you. I imagined what were you going to do if you saw me walking down the stairs again in just my knickers and walk up to you and kiss the part of your chin that was covered in butter. I imagine that you would reply in the same excitement. You lift me with your strong arms and throw me on the kitchen table and we kiss and we both strip completely naked. You lick my pussy while I'm trying to keep myself from screaming in pleasure and not wake up your family. After an intense orgasm, I return the favour by putting your big hard cock inside my mouth and giving you the best blowjob a woman ever gave to a man before in the history of mankind. You finish inside my mouth and I swallow every drop of your delicious cum. Then you put me back on the table and you shove your cock on my hungry pussy and it feels so good, Ron! In and out, in and out, again and again! I see you stopping for a moment and you grab something. I see it's the butter you were eating and you apply some of it on my swollen nipples and you suck them. The compination of your cock inside me and your tongue on my boobs it's too much and I surrender in a massive row of orgasms."

Just by saying this Hermione was so aroused that she already had a finger rubbing her clit.

"Okay, I need to-,"

Hermione stopped him.

"I don't want to spend another day away from you, Ron. I need you! I'm on the Valley High Hotel. It's two blocks away from your flat. I'm in Room 344. I want you to come and make my fantasy come true. I want you to fuck me all night, Ron with that big cock of yours! I want raw, wild sex, filled with butter and honey. I want to be dirty for you tonight. You can do everything you want to me tonight. What do you say, Ron?"

She stopped playing with herself and waited for Ron's answer.

"It sounds very tempting ma'am, and I'm sure that this Ron guy is a very lucky guy and I have no doubt you two will be together again, but for external calls first you must press 9. Have a nice day."


End file.
